


you and I aren't built to last (let's take a ride before we fall)

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual But Rough, M/M, Mild Breathplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, idk what else, it's just sex, or so he thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: Leon wasn’t stupid. Really, he wasn’t. Even though he was in a dirty back alley behind a club, down on his knees. There was something about Jack Krauser that made all of his common sense fly out of the window, that made him do stupid shit without even a second thought. He had no idea what it was, the magnetic force that kept on pulling him in.





	you and I aren't built to last (let's take a ride before we fall)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatsueli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsueli/gifts).

> @tatsu just watch me gift every single kreon i ever write to you, bc i still blame you ;D ❤
> 
> i have no excuse for this it's literally just smut with like, tiny hints of feelings or whatever. do not expect plot lmao
> 
> ALSO I'll just drop [a link to this song here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxrORskatuY), because to me it's like, the anthem for this pairing, idk such strong vibes.

Leon wasn’t stupid. Really, he wasn’t. Even though he was in a dirty back alley behind a club, down on his knees with Krauser’s cock heavy on his tongue. He hadn’t even fucking hesitated when Krauser had placed a palm on his shoulder and pushed him down, had friggin’ relished in the urgency of it. There was something about Jack Krauser that made all of his common sense fly out of the window, that made him do stupid shit without even a second thought. He had no idea what it was, the magnetic force that kept on pulling him in. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Leon,” Krauser grunted, widening his stance a little. He had braced his palms on the brick wall in front of him, trapping Leon between himself and the building, but thus far that was all he’d done. He’d let Leon set the pace, had only stood there and taken what he got. Now it seemed that his self control was fraying, though, as he was beginning to slowly move his hips, just a little. 

And really, if Leon had even an ounce of sense left he should’ve just pushed Krauser off himself, he should’ve just walked out of here and never looked back. Instead he reached up with slightly trembling hands, tugging Krauser’s jeans open even more. This was far from being the first time they’d done this, it wasn’t even the first time Leon had been down on his knees in questionable locations. 

So Leon knew exactly what Krauser liked, knew to expect the breathy moan that followed immediately as he slid his fingers through the open zipper to cup Krauser’s balls in his warm palm. He even expected the sudden thrust, pulling back enough to keep from choking on the dick in his mouth. It felt like Krauser was getting even harder, swelling on his tongue, and urged on by that Leon moved to take him as deep as he could. 

Only it seemed that Krauser was all out of patience. He still had one hand propped against the wall but he brought the other down to cup Leon’s jaw, and made him tilt his head up so that their gazes met. “Fucking hell. If you could see yourself like this. Fuck.” There was an audible tremor in Krauser’s voice, despite how rough and low it was. He was grinning, something twisted in his expression. “C’mon, comrade. Hands behind your back.”

Again without a second of hesitation Leon pulled his hands off Krauser and clasped them together behind his back. He maintained the eye contact, even when Krauser’s hand slid up the side of his face in an almost gentle caress, until it ended up in the back of his head. There Krauser twisted his fingers into the soft strands of hair. The grip was almost painful, but only almost, enough to send a thrill down Leon’s spine. His own jeans were uncomfortably tight already, but he didn’t make a move to get them open just yet. Hadn’t he just been told to keep his hands behind his back, anyway?

At first Krauser used the grip he had of Leon’s hair to guide his movements, making it slow. He pulled Leon in at the same time as he moved his hips, almost lazily, relishing in the slick slide of Leon’s lips on his cock. He stilled for a second when he hit the back of Leon’s throat, waited for him to get the instinctive gagging under control. 

“Is that all you can take?” Krauser asked, aiming for a mocking tone. There was something else laced into it, something he was desperately trying to hide, and he didn’t give Leon time to even try and decipher it. Instead he gripped Leon’s hair tighter, snapping his hips forward as he forced his cock as far as it would go. 

Leon was sputtering, gagging and choking for a while, before he managed to somehow get a hold of himself. Shakily he breathed through his nose, looking up at Krauser from through his long lashes. But instead of pulling back and telling Krauser to take it easy, he did the exact opposite. He relaxed his jaw, holding the eye contact all the while as he sank further, forcing himself through the moment when gag reflex kicked in. 

_Fucking hell_, Krauser thought, _Leon was fucking goading him on_. There was no mistaking the challenge in those gorgeous, lust-blown eyes that were staring at him as if _daring_ him to take it further. Even if Krauser hadn’t known Leon from their numerous previous encounters, it would’ve been obvious how much Leon was getting off on this, too. 

So who was Krauser to deny him what he wanted? With a throaty laugh Krauser let go of Leon’s hair, instead bracing both of his palms on the wall again. He inched closer, forcing Leon to lean back until the back of his head touched the bricks. And then he set out to fuck Leon’s mouth in short, harsh thrusts. He never pulled back far, never gave Leon a long enough moment to breathe in deep, but it didn’t seem like Leon minded. 

Krauser wasn’t sentimental, but if he could’ve had a picture of this moment, of Leon’s flushed cheeks and teary eyes, the thin strip of saliva tracing down his chin, he would’ve taken that picture and fucking framed it on the hypothetical mantelpiece. It was better than any expensive art he’d ever seen. And it wasn’t only the sight, it was everything else too. 

There was the way Leon moaned around the thick cock in his mouth, how he swallowed to make his throat constrict even more, how he was still urging Krauser on to use him. He could barely catch a breath between the thrusts and still he wanted it faster, harsher, deeper, _more_. 

One particularly deep thrust made Leon’s head hit the wall, and say whatever you like about Krauser, he wasn’t about to concuss his partner before they even got to the best part. So he slipped a hand behind Leon’s head again, leaving it there so that the next time he forced his hips forward Leon’s head didn’t bounce off the wall unpleasantly. 

“You like that, don’t you,” Krauser more stated than asked, letting go of his already tattered self control to fuck Leon’s face like he wanted, hard and fast and _so, so good_. “Like choking on my cock,” he went on, voice so breathy and ragged he barely got the words out steadily enough. “Show me how much you like it. Touch yourself.”

As soon as the words registered Leon shuddered, closing his eyes to get a grip. Slowly he ran his palm down his stomach and to his crotch, palming himself through the rough fabric of his pants. He couldn’t stop the way his hips jerked forward a little, and it was damn close he didn’t come into his pants immediately. 

“_Fuck yes_,” Krauser growled, forcing his rock hard cock even deeper past Leon’s reddened lips. This, right here, was the kind of thing that ruined him for everyone else. Where in the hell could he find someone who’d look as _breathtaking _as Leon S. Kennedy choking on cock? Choking on it and absolutely _loving it_. Even when Krauser lost himself into the moment and snapped his hips forward three times in quick succession. 

Then, abruptly, he pulled back. His cock slipped out of Leon’s mouth, but he stayed so close that the head of it was rubbing against Leon’s swollen lips. “Why’d you stop,” Leon breathed out, and darted out his tongue to drag it across the sensitive slit. He would’ve practically fallen forward into Krauser’s erection if it hadn’t been for the fact that Krauser was still holding him by his hair. 

“Trust me, _comrade_,” Krauser laughed, “I’d love to fuck your throat sore. Fucking gorgeous, choking on my dick…” He brought his other hand down, too, and pressed a thumb into Leon’s wet mouth, arousal twisting in his gut as that already was enough for Leon’s eyes to drop half-shut. “But I want your ass. I want to fuck you so hard you won’t walk straight after.”

Leon shuddered at that, clear as day, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He was still touching himself through his jeans, so hard that having them still on was near painful. So when Krauser yanked him upright he could barely get his shaky legs to support him for the first few seconds, before he regained his footing properly. And then he was already spun around, pressed face first against the brick wall with Krauser trapping him with the weight of his body. 

Immediately Krauser made quick work of Leon’s pants, his patience in tethers so that he basically ripped them open and down to mid-thigh, out of the way. He sank his teeth into the crook of Leon’s neck, probably a touch too hard, but it only made Leon shiver so he was apparently on board. Krauser’s big hands found Leon’s hips and he grabbed on tight, holding Leon still as he rubbed his cock against him. 

“You want that, huh?” Krauser asked through a breathless huff of laughter, his face still against Leon’s neck. Slowly he shifted, slid his cock between Leon’s cheeks and shamelessly rubbed against that pert ass. He could’ve gotten off like this, easily, with the way Leon was so responsive and so eager, arching his back and pushing back to gain more of the friction. And when the head of Krauser’s cock caught on Leon’s rim, it made an honest-to-god whimper fall off Leon’s lips. 

Krauser pulled back just enough to slip his hand right where his dick had just been, moaning as he pushed a finger inside. Leon was slick with lube, a fact that meant that he’d fucking _prepared himself _for this beforehand, and that thought was enough to make Krauser want to slam into him already and fuck him into the wall so hard they’d both feel it for _days_. Instead he added two more fingers already, twisting the digits inside of Leon to make him shudder with the intensity of it. 

“You…” Krauser laughed throatily, crooking a finger to rub over Leon’s prostate, mercilessly keeping it up until Leon was gasping in greedy gulps of air, too far gone to form any kind of a reply. “You’re such a boy scout. Always prepared, eh?” Krauser grinned at his own pun. He relented a little, only shallowly moving his fingers, testing out just how ready Leon was for him. 

No matter how many times Krauser kept telling himself that this was entirely physical, that he kept coming back to Leon because he was such a good fuck, there always was this streak of possessiveness in him. A part of him that wanted to keep Leon for himself, wanted to watch him come undone and know that _he was the reason_ for that. He, Jack Krauser, was the one who could reduce Leon S. Kennedy into a trembling, babbling mess like this. 

Again Krauser crooked his fingers inside Leon, but this time he didn’t relent. This time he didn’t ease up and didn’t pull back, but instead kept the merciless pace up until Leon was tensing almost violently between him and the wall. Still three fingers knuckle deep inside Leon, Krauser rubbed the pad of his thumb along the stretched rim, pitching his voice as low as he could. “Let _go_.”

There was no mistaking that it was a command, and hell, it worked like a charm. 

The words had barely left Krauser’s lips when Leon was already trembling in his arms, wave after wave of pleasure washing over him as he came so hard he could barely keep himself upright. Krauser wrapped his free arm around Leon to keep him close, if for nothing else then because he wanted to rub his own erection against Leon’s thigh, hungry for the friction. Every aftershock that shook Leon made him shift against Krauser, and that was the last straw.

Krauser couldn’t wait any longer, _wouldn’t _wait any longer. He pulled his hand back and instead took Leon’s hips in a bruising grip, slamming himself into Leon in one single thrust. The outcry that tore from Leon’s throat at that wasn’t entirely pleased, he was still way too sensitive from his orgasm to be fucked like this, and instinctively he tried to shift his hips to get away. 

That only lasted for a second, though, until Leon’s conscious mind took over again. Instead of trying to get away, he widened his stance a little. Invitingly. Or maybe challengingly. He was fucking _offering _himself up for Krauser to take, for him to have, for him to use. And that drove Krauser wild. One of his hands remained on Leon’s hip, but he brought his free arm around Leon’s upper chest, using it to pull him closer. 

“Fucking hell, Leon,” Krauser growled, breath hot in Leon’s ear. He lost where he was going with that, his mind overridden by the sensations. He pulled back almost all the way only to slam right back in, and repeated the action four more times, relishing in the broken little gasps that he could draw from Leon with it. He tightened the hold of his arm a little, listening how Leon’s breathing got more labored, more ragged, only to then ease up again. The pace he set for his thrusts was nearly punishing, as he drove into Leon time and time again.

It was exhilarating, intoxicating, and Krauser was feeding off of the way Leon responded to everything he did to him. Leon was willing but not mindless, and Krauser knew that, even if Leon often liked to give the impression that he went along with things only to please Krauser. Yet when it came down to it, he only did what he wanted, and that somehow, _somehow_, made the game even more exciting for Krauser. 

Shamelessly Krauser scraped his teeth over the soft skin behind Leon’s ear, bit down hard enough to bruise, and laughed deep in his throat when Leon shuddered at that. Everything about Leon was drawing him in, and Krauser ran the tips of his fingers down Leon’s throat with just enough pressure to have the man shivering in his arms again. Urged on by that he repeated the movement with his palm, letting it rest in the hollow of Leon’s throat afterwards. 

There wasn’t even that much pressure, Krauser knew this was absolutely child’s play compared to what he could’ve done. But the idea of it was enough, the knowledge of who it was trembling so beautifully under his hands. Not only that, either. Krauser definitely didn’t miss the way Leon’s body was tightening around him whenever he pressed down even slightly to restrict the air flow, how he was pushing back demandingly, shuddering every time air was allowed to rush back into his lungs.

Krauser barely knew he was talking before he spoke up again, breathing out every single word right against Leon’s skin. “What if I hadn’t showed up?” he asked, underlining the question with the scrape of his teeth under Leon’s ear, the same spot he’d bitten earlier that had a bruise blossoming. “Would you have brought just anyone here? Picked the biggest man at the bar and let him fuck you raw? Let them split you open on their cock? And imagined it was me?”

There wasn’t even a chance for Leon to reply before a red hot surge of possessiveness shot through Krauser and suddenly he couldn’t _stand _the thought of someone else fucking Leon, someone else stretching him wide and making him fucking beg for it. He let go of Leon’s throat, slid his palm over Leon’s chest and abdomen and down to his crotch, pleased to find him hard again. Without pause he wrapped his fingers around Leon’s cock, giving him a few almost experimental pulls. “You’re fucking _mine_.”

Then Krauser’s breath was hot against Leon’s ear, his voice pitched so low it was almost a growl. “Say my name.” The commanding tone was back, and a full-body shudder went through Leon at that. Leon let his head fall back until it was resting against Krauser’s shoulder, and grabbed the hair in the back of Krauser’s head to yank him into a bruising kiss. It was hard and sloppy, and Krauser gave his _everything _into it, kissed Leon like he was starving for him. 

When they broke apart, their mouths so close their lips were still brushing lightly, Leon managed to get out a shuddery, barely audible “J-_jack_.” Leon bit his own lower lip, fighting for composure, but there still was an upwards tick in the corner of his mouth as if he knew what the effect he had on Krauser was. Shamelessly he exploited it. “C’mon, Jack, let go,” he whispered, grinning as he echoed Krauser’s earlier words back at him. “_Let go_.”

It was more than enough. Krauser’s orgasm punched through him, drowning out everything else as it flooded his consciousness. He braced his both hands on the wall in front of them for support and went for it, snapping his hips forward in quick succession, fucking Leon mercilessly as he chased his high. It was so rare he got to hear his name fall from those lips, it did unimaginable things to him, set his instincts haywire and his world ablaze. 

Only distantly Krauser was aware of how Leon suddenly tensed against him, muscles seizing as he came hard for the second time already. Instinctively Krauser wrapped an arm around Leon’s waist to hold him upright, reveling in the way the man was trembling against him, too far gone to even stay steady on his own two feet. He was still buried deep inside of Leon and could feel every spasm of his muscles, every shiver that went through him.

The possessiveness from earlier reared its head again, surging through Krauser, and he shifted his hips a little, pressing them together as tightly as possible. “Fucking hell,” Krauser grunted into Leon’s shoulder, voice hoarse and thick. “_Mine_.”


End file.
